Aishiteru my Love
by morningafter2
Summary: Not really sure what to say. Read and find out. The genre's I out may be a bir off.


I don't own Inuyasha. Or Sango. Or Kagome, Miroku, or anyone else in the fanfiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku sat underneath a tree, away from where the others were sleeping. He was thinking about Sango. How he wanted to ask her the question he had asked so many girls before. But alas, the one girl he wanted, he could not have. Not because she was always violent and untrusting towards him, but because he didn't want to hurt her. They all knew that his kazanna would eventually swallow him whole. But what they didn't know was that when another child was born with a kazanna on his hand, the mother would be sucked into it as well. Of course, after all the times he had groped her, he doubted that Sango would say yes, even if he could ask her. He loved Sango. If only he could say that to her. "Sango." He murmured. "Yes?" came the reply. "Sango? Is that you?" He knew that answer before the question had been asked. He would know that angelic voice anywhere. "Who else would it be? Kagome and Inuyasha are sleeping together, along with Shippo." Miroku was both happy and sad to see her. Every time he saw her, he was reminded of the love that he would never have. "Sit down." He said, it almost sounded like an order. "Okay. Why did you say my name?" She asked curiously. Miroku wanted to tell her, more than anything. But he couldn't. "No reason." He said, shrugging it off. Of course, it wasn't that simple. "There must be a reason! Why my name? Why not Kagome's or Inuyasha's?" Sango persisted. "No. I can't say." Miroku said. "Houshi-sama. Please tell me." She looked at Miroku with pleading eyes that could melt any man's heart in two seconds flat. Including Miroku's. "I love you, Sango. That's why." Miroku said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I love you too." These words came as a shock coming from Sango. "Miroku. Why haven't you asked me the question you ask every other girl you meet? If you love me then." "I can't." Miroku was almost crying at this point. Sango was too, after hearing this. "Why?" She asked, almost sobbing. "Sango. I love you more than anything. But I can't ever be with you. If I am, then you will be sucked into my kazanna just a my mother was." He looked away, not able to bear the heartbroken look on Sango's face any longer. "Miroku. You don't understand. When I said I loved you, I already knew that." Miroku blinked twice. "You did?" "Of course I did. If I had not been willing to face that, then I wouldn't have come." Sango said softly. "What do you mean?" "In my village, there was a story that said that if you confess your love on the night of a full moon, then you will be happy forever. I came to confess." (A/N: Not really. I just made this up) "Sango. You love me?" Miroku had waited for so long to hear that from Sango, and he was overjoyed. "How many times do I have to say it? Not that I mind having to say it again." Sango said, blushing. "Sango." "Besides. There's no guarantee that you'll be sucked into your kazanna. If we beat Naraku then you'll be fine." Miroku knew that he shouldn't say this, but. "We don't know that. It's only a guess." Sango rolled her eyes. "You don't get it, do you? We all have something at stake here. If we don't defeat Naraku, then I'll never get Kohaku back. Inuyasha won't be able to avenge Kikyo's death. None of us want to lose. This is more important than our lives. Or at least, that's how I feel. I doubt anyone else thinks so, though." Sango hung her head. Miroku was confused. It was like Sango had taken all his thoughts, and put them into her words. "Ne, Sango. I feel that way to." Then he saw it, a tear. It rolled down Sango's cheek, and Miroku gently wiped it away, just as it passed her lips, his fingers accidently stroking her lips as they passed. "G-gomen." He said, pulling his hand away, and waiting for the slap. But it didn't come. Instead, Sango brought her head up to his, and kissed him. And they stayed like that. Letting the joy of finally having their feelings known wash away all their sadness and fears. And they both realized something. Sango realized that Miroku loved her more than she could ever imagine, and that he didn't have to ask her anything. She was his now. And Miroku realized that Sango did care. That she had worried about him, and that was why she had come after him. He would never say this, of course. But he knew it. They were no longer alone. Now, no matter what, they would have someone to talk to, who would listen, and sympathize. Something that neither of them had had while growing up.  
  
  
  
Ending notes: I wrote this n a spur of the moment. I don't know why. I just felt like it. Please review! 


End file.
